1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flush control apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new toilet flushing apparatus for using a portion of the water in the tank of the toilet for flushing light waste materials from the bowl of the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flush control apparatuses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,576 describes a device/system for selecting an amount of water to be used to flush the toilet. Another type of flush control apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,591 having a toilet flushing mechanism that is positioned the handle of the toilet for selectively controlling the amount of water used to flush the toilet. Another type of flush control apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,990 having a water saving device that is positioned adjacent the handle of the toilet to permit the user to selectively release an amount of water in the tank to flush the toilet. Another type of flush control apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,957 having a flush tank control that limits the movement of the handle of the toilet to control the amount of water being released from the tank to flush the toilet. Another type of flush control apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,761 having a water saving device that is positioned of along the exterior of the tank such that the user fingers impact the device to alert the user to release the handle for metered release of water from the tank. Unlike the present invention, all the devices as described above requires one to move a portion of the flush control apparatus to allow the user to use the full amount of the water in the tank to allow for a full flush of the toilet. Also unlike the present invention U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,932 has a controller that is to be mounted within the tank of the toilet to control the amount of water used to flush the toilet, Unlike the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that facilitate the selection of the amount of water to be used to flush the toilet by selecting an appropriate handle member. The selection of one handle member over the other permits intuitive selection without the need for manual manipulation to select between the desired amount of water to be released from the tank of the toilet.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by permitting supply a primary handle member and a secondary handle member coupled to the tank of the toilet. The primary handle is actuated by the user to permit the user to allow the full contents of the tank to be used to flush the toilet. The secondary handle member is actuated by the user and contacts the primary handle allowing for a limited actuation of the primary handle to allow a limited amount of water to be used to flush the toilet.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet flushing apparatus that permits a pre determined amount of water to be used to flush urine and light waste materials in a toilet.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a bracket member being designed for coupling to an exterior surface of a tank of the toilet. The bracket member is designed for being positioned adjacent an actuating arm of a trip lever of the toilet. A primary handle member is designed for coupling to the actuating arm of the trip lever. The primary handle member is pivotal with respect to the bracket member. The primary handle member is designed for being pivoted by a hand of a user. The primary handle member is designed for flushing of the toilet when the primary handle member is pivoted. A secondary handle member is coupled to the bracket member. The secondary handle member pivots with respect to the bracket member. The secondary handle member abuts the primary handle member and pivots the primary handle member when the secondary handle member is pivoted by the hand of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.